Inhibidor
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Era un sufrimiento duro estar en medio de aquella relación tan extraña que se profesaban los rubios, en especial para Akasuna no Sasori, que poca paciencia, pero mucha lógica tenia para desencadenar acciones


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos

.  
. Cambio de escena

_Blablaba _Flash Back

**Datos del fic:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Se desarrolla antes de la muerte de Sasori. En el periodo de dos años donde Naruto se va a entrenar.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**Inhibidor**

.

Temari se encontraba en el bosque recogiendo algunas hierbas para los medicamentos, puesto que solo algunas se encontraban en el enorme invernadero de Suna. Y se necesitaban nuevas porciones de plantas para preparar diversos tónicos.

Siendo observada.

Sin darse cuenta en lo absoluto. La chica se tomaba su tiempo.

Fue entonces que el artista explosivo se desesperó, quitándose la túnica Akatsuki para dejarla en la rama. Pronto se dejó caer a espaldas de la chica, que de inmediato volteo con la faz ampliamente fruncida.

─ ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Que quieres? ─ Cuestionó inmediatamente. El canasto donde llevaba su encargo cayó al suelo. Mientras ella tomaba posición de batalla, sacando solamente un kunai.

Tantas veces había estado ahí, que olvidó su arma ante lo pacífico que lucía el lugar. Grave error, solo por una parte, ya que Deidara no le lastimaría.

─ Pues veraz, Hmm, hace tiempo que te he observado, me has llamado ampliamente la atención ─ Emanó con suma sinceridad, para que Sasori notara de inmediato que la rubia desconfiaba de las palabras, optando por quitarle la bata del Akatsuki a Hiruko avanzando después a donde el rubio.

─ Deidara te había dicho que era una locura ─ Manifestó mirándole con aquellos orbes amenazadores.

─ Esperas que me crea las sartas de mentiras que has dicho ─ Claudicó la rubia mirándoles de forma desafiante

─ La verdad era que si, hasta te podría decir lo que has hecho en los últimos meses – Mencionó ampliando considerablemente su sonrisa.

Así empezó una larga discusión en la que Temari hacia las preguntas que se le venían a la mente, siendo contestadas con facilidad. La furia de la chica se iba vislumbrando. No porque le vigilara, si no que ella no se había dado cuenta.

─ De acuerdo… Ya es suficiente… Total ─ Emanó la rubia con las mejillas rojizas por el coraje que traía, desviando la mirada.

Momentos después, los dos rubios se encontraban intercambiando palabras mientras que Sasori les miraba desde Hiruko. Variando la mirada de uno al otro, y es que realmente como podían tenerse confianza tan rápido. Simplemente sintió que sobraba, pero a pesar de eso no se iba.

Hasta que ponía un alto llevándose a rastras al rubio, o con meros regaños, es que como podía ser tan liberal como para hablar así con una persona que apenas conocía.

Diario era el mismo trauma, cuando menos para Sasori, cuando no tenían encargada una misión se dedicaban a seguir a aquella chica, era aburrido, aunque ya últimamente el era el único que se ocultaba mientras que el rubio se dedicaba a conversar con la joven.

No le comprendía en lo mas mínimo, se sentía como una parte mas del escenario de una obra de títeres, por curioso que pareciera.

La primera vez que el chico quería hablarle. Fue cómica, pero para él, era un fastidio.

.  
.

_No podía creerlo, eso era imposible ya llevaba varios días siguiendo a Deidara, más bien acompañándolo a ver a una chica con la que ninguna palabra había cruzado, era tan molesto, aun mas que tener que soportarlo, no sabía ni siquiera por que aceptaba acompañarle, el se ponía aun más serio que cuando debía, cuando tenía misiones no se le miraba con tanta determinación, nos manteníamos ocultos, seguramente yo más que el..._

_"Deidara no es normal… Necesita reorganizar urgentemente sus prioridades" pensó el pelirrojo, que al no tener otra opción se encontraba en aquel bosque tan cercano a Suna, mirando como una chica rubia enseñaba a unos niños los frutos comestibles en el lugar._

_En realidad, en ese tiempo había comprobado que era una chica realmente voluble, seria y vengativa… De tal manera que se parecían un poco, solo que ella lo exteriorizaba…_

_─ Danna…hoy me acercare a ella ─ Emanó preparándose para saltar, tirándose para quedar suspendido en el aire, abriendo ampliamente sus orbes- ¿Qué sucede? – Se cuestionó girándose para ver como unos hilos de chakra le sostenían_

_─ Si…Ahora que traes el traje te acercaras Eres un Idiota Deidara – Musitó con voz ronca, pues se encontraba dentro de la colosal marioneta, sin que esto afectara su control sobre elementos externos_

_─ Ah, tienes razón Danna, Hmm ─ Exclamó sonriendo mientras aprovechaba el hecho de haber quedado en el aire sin que ninguna rama bloqueara su vista de la chica_

_A lo que pronto el marionetista se arto y lo jalo hasta donde él se encontraba. Realmente colmaba su paciencia con este tipo de actividades que le imponía._

.  
.

En otra ocasión se encontraba caminando, inclusive había tenido que salir de Hiruko para detener a Deidara en uno de sus impulsos donde iba por la chica, era increíble pero cierto.

Ahora estaba en medio de los dos rubios. Escuchando la conversación. Rogaría y creería en cualquier Dios si lo sacara de ahí, es que se llegaban a poner tan pesados con sus temas que se sentía enfermo. Ahí con una pareja nacida con una mentira como base, andaban con ropa de residentes para colmo de los colmos.

"Este idiota…Que no sabe que nuestra próxima misión es en torno a esta aldea…" Pensó manteniendo aquella faz inmuta. Si efectivamente aquello no terminaría bien…

Y esa amistad culminaría algún día.

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
